Not-Allison meets Nex and Dreamer
In the previous weeks some strange advents have happened around the society. While this was not unusual for the group of rouge scientists for there to be some oddities surrounding them, but these events that I speak of weren’t that of the accidental portal opening on the Solstice, the strange behavior or Dr. Helen Jekyll, and the arrival of new comers. These events were smaller, unnoticeable at first, but none the less strange. In the previous year the scientists have all experienced at one point or another feel of being watched though they just blamed it on one another. These feelings have increased to the point of becoming a part of the society experience. In the previous month odder things still have occurred. Items around the society began disappearing. Nothing that was critical but things that were noticed over time. Among the list of missing items are: Blankets, food, rocks, many curtains, paper, broken tools, and 52 Lids. While some items disappeared other began to appear. Some of the broken tools came backed fixed, needed ingredients would appear in beds, wanted items would be found stuck to the ceilings. While this was happily unquestioned by the scientists other odd items would appear that they would not need nor desire. For instance small dead animals would be found outside bedroom doors, jars of blood were discovered lining window sills, and most notably four days ago a box was found sitting in the main hall containing 13 eyeballs 68 teeth most of which were not human. -------------------------------- It was a hot summer night in July though most of the lodgers were able to beat the heat and fall asleep. At around 2 in the morning a small tapping started at the main doors. The tapping grew louder and louder becoming a knocking and then a pounding. The pounding continued to grow until a single large slam shook the doors and echoed through the halls followed by deathly silence. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer bolted awake a unpleasant mood settling about her. "I swear to god that if they don't know the time and if that they don't stop it i will skewer them" Dreamer snarled removing the paper thin sheet she was wrapped in. She opened her door quietly and shut it and then ran toward the door in a bitter mood. "And if its another bloody ghost i don't care what i'm hopping dimensions!" She whispered yelled to herself as she summoned her double bladed sword and opened the door to see who was there. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Staring out into London at night she notices something odd. All the street lamps surrounding the Society are dark as well as the sconces on the society's entrance. It'll take her eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Dreamer growled getting annoyed. She yawned still craving' sleep as she glanced around waiting for her eyes to adjust. "If its a Hyde i'm gonna kill 'em" She said sword ready. Hyde without a Jekyll: *As her eyes adjust she notices that there was something unusual about the far pillar. As though something or someone was behind it.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Show yourself before i drag you out here" Dreamer called taking a step toward it. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The thing doesn't move.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer walked up to the pole and walked around it to face the person or thing. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Dreamer cannot see the figure clearly due to the dark however she can make out a bit of the person. The figure is dressed in a ragged suit clearly to big for it with a satchel in it's lap. It's nose and mouth are covered up my a scarf while it's eyes are hidden behind reflective goggles. On top of it's head is a top hat that is also to large for it. When you come around the pillar you see the figure is staring at something in their hand. A piece of paper maybe or a thin box. At first the person doesn't notice you until you are mere foot away from them staring intently. They quickly look up and shove what ever they were looking at into the satchel.* um... Oh no. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer quickly had the figure pinned to the ground. "Okay i swear to god interrupt my sleep again and i will kill you" She said growling sounding like a big cat, a side effect from the spell. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure begins to laugh.* Well this is an interesting situation! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "You sound like a Hyde" Dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure stops lauging.* What's a 'Hyde'? Oh you mean that family that many of the lodgers are from! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Okay so scratch that off the list, but you still piss me off like one does" Dreamer said her brown eyes glaring down at the figure. Hyde without a Jekyll: Wow! The entire family pisses you off?!? What did they ever do to you? Or is it one of those long standing family feud sort of things? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "That is none of your concern" Dreamer said. "Why are you here and making such ungodly loud noises at this ungodly hour?" She asked. Hyde without a Jekyll: Do you have a problem with this time too?? You seem to have a lot of anger in you. If you must know, I was knocking on your door for help but then I changed my mind. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I am only this angry when people wake me up so early" Dreamer said. "Or just wake me up in general. What did you need help with?" Hyde without a Jekyll: Well I don't want your help now, especially when you have an attitude like that! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Not my fault, you caused it" Dreamer said. "Dreamer? What are you doing up?" Nex Hyde said walking up to the two. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure looks up at Nex.* Oh! Hello there! I could use some help. Your friend here, has so rudely pinned me to the ground and is now complaining In my ear about the Hyde family and the time. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "She does that." Nex said. "You probably did deserve being pinned though." She shrugged as she walked up and gent over so she was looking down at the figure. "Even i know not to wake her up and i adore messing with people" "Messing? You torture" Dreamer corrected. "Details, details. Who needs em?" Nex said. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure stares up at Nex through tinted goggles.* Well it wasn't my intention to wake anyone up, if that's any consolation. I was hoping someone already awake would hear my knocking, but when nobody came I knocked louder until you two showed up. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Ah. Why did you need any of us? We aren't the wisest choice" Nex said. Dreamer glared at her and sighed getting up. "I need coffee" She said. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure sits up, stretching.* That may be true but you are certainly the safest choice. However that no longer matters for I'm going back to my shadows, as attempting to enlist your help was a mistake. *The figure begins to stand.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex wraps her arm around the figure tightly. "Now your gonna explain yourself. Come now i don't bite" She said smiling playfully. Dreamer face palmed. "Nex, usual?" Dreamer asked going to the society. She nodded as she then turned her attention back to the figure. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure doesn't struggle and even seems to be enjoying this.* Well this is an eventfull night! First being tackled by Dreamer Jekyll and then hugged by Nex Hyde! Though I guess I should answer your questions, it's the least I can do after waking you guys up. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Excellent!" Nex cooed. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Why did you need our help?" Hyde without a Jekyll: Wow! That's a lot of questions! Let's see here...I know your names because you both called eachother them, that and I've been watching you--no the Society for about a year now. And as for your second question, this is gonna be tricky to explain, that's what I need your help on. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Try me and woah, woah, woah. For one thing, i didn't say that i was a Hyde, second you've been watching us?!" New called shocked. Hyde without a Jekyll: Hm..Are you sure cause Nex Hyde just rolls off ones tongue nicely? Now I'll be happy to answer more of your questions but first could you please let go of me? *The figure looks down at Nex's arms still wrapped around them.* Or you could carry me in, that works too, I would just like to make myself a spot of tea to wet my vocal cords before we continue. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Yes i'm sure" Nex said. "I'll carry you. I don't trust you enough to let you be on your own" She said maneuvering the figure so they would ride on her back. Nex held her legs and sighed. "Don't get used to this. Now where to?" Hyde without a Jekyll: Wow! I feel so special almost like the queen of england! *The figure got comfortable on nex and began to think.* hm...I'm not really sure...how about where ever you feel most comfortable and safe? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Alright" Nex said smiling as she took her in to the society and in to her and Dreamer's room. "Dreamer is out getting coffee" Hyde without a Jekyll: I heard her mention something about that. *The figure climbs off of Nex's back and sits on the floor. The figure then pulls out a dirty mug, a flask, and some tea leaves out of their stachel.* So I'm not entirly sure how to start our conversation so I'll let you ask some questions and I'll answer them as best as I can. Sound good? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Yeah. Why did you need the society's help?" Nex said. Hyde without a Jekyll: Well...I've got this problem that I haven't been able to solve for the last 3--no today makes 4 years, and the society are the only people I can trust, who may be able to solve it. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "What's the problem?" Nex asked smiling. Dreamer entered looking in much better spirits. "That's a good cup of coffee" She said smiling. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure grew silent, a heavyness filled the room as they poured water from the flask and into the mug. When they finished adding the leaves to steep, they began to speak again only all the playfullness in their voice had left.* I need you to help me find someone. *The figure pulled out a picture frame containing the image of a girl in a simple dress with long, straight, light blond hair. She has Orange, caring eyes and a sweet smile. * Her name is... *The figure paused and the name she said was filled with quiet emotions of sadness and longing.* ...Allison Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "What's so important about this Allison? Look compassion is not really in my DNA" Nex said. "It's true" Dreamer said drinking her coffee. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure watches the tea steep.* Well...if I can find her then maybe things will go back to the way they were, the way they should be. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "And what way is that?" Nex asked. "Look once something happens it can never go back to the way things where. I should know" Dreamer said looking away. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure grows angry at Dreamer's comment.* IT HAS TO GO BACK!! *After a moment of silence the figure calms down and continues.* She has to come back...because maybe then...maybe then I'll stop existing. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer looked up shocked and even Nex did. "This sounds like that one dimension with the Nobodies" Nex said. "What do you mean?" Dreamer asked. Hyde without a Jekyll: I...I...*The figure hesitates to tell Dreamer and just looks at the over brewed tea.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "YOu can tell me." Dreamer said kneeling down and sitting in front of the figure. "I want to help" Nex watched by looking down on the figure. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure begins to tremble.* I shouldn't be here. She should be here. I don't know where she is. I can't find her. I can't be here. *The figure begins to stand up, preparing to bolt.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer grabs the figure. "calm down everything is okay" "hey. Look I know how it feels to not exist, to not suppose to be. Just calm down and explain" Nex said. Hyde without a Jekyll: '''*The figure begins to painic, struggling in Dreamers arms.* I have to go! I have to find her! I have to find her before they do! Before they try to kill her again! '''Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "we will help you if you just explain" Dreamer promises. Nex stood in the doorway now. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl is thrashing about in Dreamers arms now. Her voice becoming more and more filled with panic.* I've got to find her before the Silver Feather Men! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "nex go" dreamer said. Nex smiled running out of the room. "come on" dreamer said leading her outside clutching the figures wrist. Hyde without a Jekyll: ...Silver Feather Men...*The figure goes limp from fear body trembling, and collapses to the floor, pulling their knees to their chest.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer was shocked. "do you need to see Dr. Jekyll?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure doesn't seem to hear you they only keep muttering.* No Silver Feather Men. No Silver Feather Men. No Silver Feather Men. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer sighed unsure how to deal with this. Hyde without a Jekyll: *After a few minutes the figure begins to calm down, clutching their satchel close to their chest. They're no longer muttering and shaking but they aren't talking either.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer sighed shaking her head. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure slowly moves their head to look up at her.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "look"dreamer said. "I'm not sure what all of this is about but let me help you" she said summoning her weapon. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure cowers away from the weapon and prepares to run.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "come on lets safe this Allison" dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure relaxes.* Really? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "why I summoned this" dreamer said holding up the double bladed sword. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure stands and smiles at Dreamer.* Thank you! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "nex is out looking now" Dreamer says smiling. "lets go" Hyde without a Jekyll: Out looking? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "for Allison" dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll: Allison's not out there. *The figure gestures towards London.* I don't know where she is but she's not out there. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "then where is she?" Dreamer asked. Nex walked in. "couldn't find the guy" Hyde without a Jekyll: I don't know but I think... *The girl, for you can now tell the figure is a girl, removes her top hat and scarf that was covering her face and stuffes them into her satchel. She also placed her reflective goggles onto her head so you could now see her entire face not just a person buried beneath a much to large dirty, torn, and bloodied suit. The girl has long dirty blond hair with a few streaks of blond and brown running throughout. Her hair is kept back in a pony tail and matted with blood and dirt, though there are many shorter strands that hang wildly in front. She has a thin build, and angular face. The eyes however are the most striking of all. The left eye is burnt orange and appears to be dead. One may even make the mistake of thinking it was glass due to the lack of life behind it but the pupal dilates. The right is a bright shocking blue that seems to hold great terror . She seems strangely similar to the woman in the photograph as though they could be siblings but something isn't right about her though it's impossible to tell what.* ...I think she's somewhere inside me. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "this just turned wierd" nex said and dreamed nodded Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl nodded.* I tried so many things to make sense of it, to bring her back but none of them worked! I finished Allison's work, I recreated that serum, and I waited for so long!! Why doesn't she come back...why won't I stop existing? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "okay this is right up our alley" Nex said. "nex Hyde use tp be inside my head and made with a formula" dreamer said. "once your there you never stop existing" nex said. Hyde without a Jekyll: I knew your last name was Hyde! I don't think I--Wait you know what this is? *The figure reaches into her satchel and pulls out a old worn piece of paper, bits of it are missing and most of it is burned and covered in dirt and blood but three legible messages stands out. At the top in neat hand writing is written 'A New Start for a New World'. Over top of the entire page is written in blotted hurried ink 'NEVER TO BE USED UNLESS YOU WISH TO PROVOKE EVIL HIMSELF!' and underneath all of that is scrawled HJ7* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "YES!" Dreamer yelled reading it. "that is the formula that was used on me!" Nex nodded. "that's how a Hyde is made, which is you" Hyde without a Jekyll: Hold on! Hold on! First you tell me Hyde isn't a family, and some how I'm a part of it. So then What is a Hyde? How does this recipe that Allison found in the street make people? And what am I? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "hyde's are beings created by the formula. We are the products of that formula. You are made from the evil of Allison's mind" Nex said and dreamer nodded. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl grows quiet for a minute.* ...I don't feel evil... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "well not all hides are evil" dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl thinks about this new information for a long time before saying.* This is still very strange but it does line up with a couple things. But how are you two separated and I'm not? Where did Allison go? Why haven't I seen her in 4 years? And how do you two look very different while Allison and I...not so much? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "long story, involving a dimensional trip, a sorcerer, and a war" dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl now looks more confused than ever.* Do I have to do all of that to get Allison back? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Depends." Dreamer said. Nex nodded. "We were a special circumstance" Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl frowns* Oh. Well do you know how to get Allison back? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I don't" Nex said. "I know someone who can help but she is unpredictable" Dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl looks from Nex to Dreamer.* Please! I'm desperate! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I'm not sure" Dreamer said. Nex sighed. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl slumped onto the floor in defeat.* Never mind. I'll figure it out on my own, though I do have to say with all this new information you gave me, I now know what I am at least. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "everyone calls her Mz. Hyde" dreamer said. Nex nodded. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl looks up in confusion trying to place the name.* Mz. Hyde? *Recognition lights up her face as she remembers who Mz. Hyde is.* Mz. Hyde! The night manager! But do you really think she could help me? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "yeah, she like us separated from her Jekyll" nex said. Dreamer nodded. Hyde without a Jekyll: So she knows about these sorts of things then. And you really think she could help me--us? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer and Nex nodded vigorously. Hyde without a Jekyll: Ok then...lead the way! *The stands up with new hope filling her.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: ""she usually just appears wherever" dreamer said. Nex nodded. "come on Mz.Hyde" Hyde without a Jekyll: Should we go looking for @Mz. Hyde so our yelling doesn't wake the other lodgers? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex shrugged. "she'll show eventually"' Dreamed agreed. Hyde without a Jekyll: Ok! Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde falls from the ceiling and lands face first on the floor. She looks up at the trio.* You summoned me? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl starts and hides behind Dreamer.*' Mz.Hyde: Dreamer, who's that? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "This is, uh, what did you say your name was?" Dreamer' asked looking behind her. "She needs your help" Nex said Mz.Hyde: What's going on? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "She is a Hyde trying to bring back her Jekyll but she' can't with the formula so she is thinking about separation and since ours involved a sorcerer in another dimension we said you'd help" Dreamer said Mz.Hyde: The witch doctor that separated me is all the way in South Africa. I don't even know if he's still alive. He was pretty old last time I saw him. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Well there must be someone he passed on his teachings' to." Nex said. "Who was your Jekyll though?!" Dreamer asked. Mz.Hyde: Oh...y-you don't want to know her.... *Mz. Hyde suddenly seems very uncomfortable.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "At least tell me a name cause i'm curious." Dreamer' said. "Trust me, if you don't tell her she'll figure out a way to go to back and view it happening. We've done it before" nex said crossing her arms sighing. Mz.Hyde: I don't know.... Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl peeks out from behind Dreamer.* S-Separation? I just' want to find Allison, and give her back ...control? Is that the right term or is it something else? Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde gets down on one knee, so she can face the child.* We're just looking at this as an option, sweetheart. What we mean by separation is...well...you know Dreamer and Nex, right? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl nods.*' Mz.Hyde: Well, they were once like you and Allison. They shared a body, until they saw a sorcerer who was able to give Nex her own body. Hyde without a Jekyll:' That...would be nice but I don't know where Allison is. I haven't' seen her in 4 years. Mz.Hyde: *She puts her hand on the girl's shoulder.* Don't worry, we'll find her! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Yes that's what we've been trying to figure out"' Dreamer said. "As long as i get to blow stuff up i'm in" Nex said. Hyde without a Jekyll: But if you're going to 'Separate' us don't you need to know if she's still alive or even in here? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "True" Dreamer said. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I don't know" Dreamer said. "Nex i hope you' didn't over do yourself. Remember what Master Yen Sid said" "I know what he said" Nex said rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine, i'm not gonna go all out" Mz.Hyde: I'm sure that'll come in due time Nex. *She stands.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I hope so" Nex said.' Mz.Hyde: So, what's the plan right now? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex and Dreamer shrugged.' Mz.Hyde: -_- Really guys? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "dead serious. We got nothing" dreamer said.' "we're also, well I'm also broke" nex said. "looking for a job" Mz.Hyde: Well, then don't go to me looking for a day job! That's why we have unemployment offices ! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "that's a thing?!" Nex asked. "here I was' planning on joining a professional assassin agency when there's that!" Mz.Hyde: Isn't it called the Dole or something in the UK? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "How do you not know?" Dreamer asked.' Mz.Hyde: No, what I mean is... I'm not sure...if that's such a good idea... Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl clears her throat.* Well I've been studying my problem' for years but until today I had no idea what my condition was, or what that potion is, or what it did to me. I think if we start comparing notes we might be able to figure out what happened to Allison. Mz.Hyde: That is a very good idea! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl plops down on the floor in the middle of the hall way' and starts pulling papers out of her satchel covered in writing.* Ok. So here's everything I have. Do you guys have any notes on the HJ7 process and formula? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "yep"'dreamer said pulling out her journal. "here' is mine" Nex handed her a note book. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl lays out all the papers side by side and begins' examining them.* It looks like the formula was completed to properly, so that can't be it. And it doesn't look like anything like this before has happened. So what could it be?!? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Dreamer shrugged and so did nex.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' Well maybe it has something to do with what was going on when' Allison took the serum? Could an outside factor impact the formula? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "or perhaps someone tampered with the formula recipe. Just' the slightest change can impact the outcome" dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll:' Well Allison made the formula exactly how she was supposed to,' and I don't think...*The girl's blue eye widens with fear and she pauses. Her breath becomes shorter as her terror grows.* ...they...did anything to it. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "what's wrong?" Dreamer asked concerned.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure begins shaking.* They--The Silver Feather Men...they' couldn't have done something to it...they--they didn't find it...they were trying to kill her...why...why did they... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "where is this guy? Do I have permission to kill him?"' Nex asked. "what did he do?" Dreamer asked. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl curls back up into a tight ball remembering the last' few memories that are Allison's. Silent tears stream down her blue eye and she whispers.* So...So many of them...No. Don't tell them anything! They'll kill you! ...Stop it! Get your hands off of her!...What are you doing? What's in that? Don't inject her! Run!... No! Stop it!...That's hers!...Fire...So much fire...Please...Help...Someone help her... Please don't leave her... *The girl stops whispering and just begins to silently cry.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Dreamer stepped back confused as Nex started to walk away' "I'm gonna go kill someone" she called Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl continues to cry from her blue eye and whispers' Allison's name over and over again.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "what happened to the formula?" Dreamer asked.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Through sobs the girl manages to whisper.* A-Allison' drank...drank the o-only one s-she made... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "and what was wrong with it?" Dreamer asked.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' N-NOTHING!! Th-They didn't find it...they didn't touch it...they' only hurt her...so much...they wanted her dead so much...the needle...the fire...why did they want her dead so bad? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "people can be cruel and insane" dreamer said as Nex' returns. "couldn't find 'em" she said. Hyde without a Jekyll:' B-But why didn't they just shoot her!...End it quickly!...Why' did they want her to burn to death...why... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Because they wanted to enjoy every single scream of pain,' see her writhe in agony as the flames slowly ebb away her existence" Nex said looking down. Dreamer looked away. Hyde without a Jekyll:' B-But why didn't they stay?...W-W-When I crawled out of-of the' fire they were Gone!... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "They didn't want to get caught" nex said.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' ...*The girl grows silent for a long time but tears still stream' from her blue eye.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex was tearing up as well as Dreamer hugged herself her mind racing back to years ago as the memories flashed through her mind she slumped to the ground collapsed as she hugged herself. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *After a few minutes the girl sniffs.* ...They-They had to have' done something to her...It's gotta be their f-fault she's not-not here... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "The mob, stake, tying me up, the fire, the full moon"' Dreamer said under her breath clutching her head. Nex was trying to calm her down. "Look i get your theory but i have more important things to tend to, such as making sure Dreamer is okay" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl opens her eyes and looks at dreamer for the first' time.* D-Dreamer? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Dreamer it happened in the past just let it go, forget' about it. Please go back to smiling" Nex said. Dreamer just lay there curled up on the floor hands clutching her head. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl sits up and concern crosses her face as she watches' Dreamer and Nex. She's not sure what to do so she watches.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Dreamer" Nex started.' Dreamer sat up thought shaking her head. "I-i'm sorry" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The concern on her face lessened but still remained.* Don't be.' You lucky to have her. *She said glancing at Nex.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Lucky?" Dreamer called. "I'm not' lucky" Nex stepped back sighing. "The only reason she cares about me is because we share a heart" Dreamer said Hyde without a Jekyll:' I don't think that's all you two share...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Dreamer was surprised. Nex shook her head as she looked back at Dreamer concerned. Hyde without a Jekyll:' You two share memories, experiences, and at one point a body.' You care about each other *The girl looks at Nex*, you care about common causes, and you both care the same people. So you are lucky to have someone that knows you as well as Nex does. She can keep you in line and you keep her in line. You two have a synergy that is not just the serium's fault but your own. So I'll say it again, You're lucky to have her. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "No we both don't care about the same people" Nex' said. Dreamer was surprised but she was right. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl smiled.* Maybe not ''all the same''' people and things, since your not the same person after all, but there is over lap. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Dreamer and Nex looked at each other and sighed.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl continue to smile.*' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Dreamer looked at her. "What did you say your name' was?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl stops smiling and once again grows serious.* I didn't' but I guess in light of recent events...I don't have one. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Well then pick a name for yourself" Dreamer said.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' I...I don't know if I should.' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Why not?" Dreamer asked.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' Naming something means it's going to stay around...become a' thing. If I name my self then...then it's one step away from brining Allison back and one step closer to me...existing forever. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I think you already accomplished that" nex said' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl's shoulders drop with sadness.* I...I guess I have...' then I'll need to think on a name then... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex nodded as Dreamer punched her shoulder.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl looks up at them a small sad smile tugging at her' lips.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Be polite" Dreamer said.' Nex rolled her eyes. "Sure whatever" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl chuckles at this.*' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Dreamer sighed shaking her head.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl still smiles.* So...what do we do now?' 'Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:'Dreamer shrugged. Obtained From First Oc Introduction First Oc Introduction Part 2 Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return